Ceramics are a desirable material in many applications. A conventional method for forming and manufacturing ceramics includes sintering. Sintering is a process in which sufficient heat is applied to the ceramic to provide mechanical strength and other material properties. For example, yttria-stabilized zirconia is a ceramic that is fully sintered at relatively high temperatures. This can be problematic when additional components are integrated with the ceramic prior to sintering. For example, many metals have melting points that are lower than the sintering temperatures of many ceramics. If a metal component is to be used in conjunction with the ceramic prior to sintering, the ceramic may be only partially sintered to prevent damage, form loss, vaporization, etc. of the metallic component. This may have undesirable effects on the ceramic component of the system. For example, partial sintering may result in a less favorable internal structure or grain formation, it may produce a ceramic that is less mechanically robust in bond or structure, it may result in less desirable electrical qualities, or it may otherwise reduce the service life or effectiveness of the system.
Alternatively, the ceramic may be fully sintered and the metallic component added after sintering is complete. In this case, additional measures must be taken to properly join any ceramic components as well as providing a good interface between ceramic components and the metallic components. In some instances, an additional firing process is used to bond the components. This can add cost, complexity, and negatively affect the overall structure.